Kyuuketsuki No Aijin No Tsuma
by Bobey Fong
Summary: Sinopsis: Tak seorangpun tau kelelawar itu menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan, lalu ia bercinta dengan perempuan dibelakang rumahnya. Cintanya begitu dahsyat, sehingga perempuan itu kehilangan nyawanya


**Bobey **

**Present**

**Mempersembahkan…**

**DON'T LIKE YA DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer: Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**AR/AU, OOC, Semi Lime(SMUT), Mild Language, NC-17.**

**STAY ENJOY…**

**Sinopsis: Tak seorangpun tau kelelawar itu menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan, lalu ia bercinta dengan perempuan dibelakang rumahnya. Cintanya begitu dahsyat, sehingga perempuan itu kehilangan nyawanya.**

**Konohamaru yang menjadi sasaran tersangka keluarga korban, karena iu, ia meminta bantuan kakaknya.**

**Naruto berhasil bertemu dengan pengacara cantik yang akan membela kasusnya Konohamaru dalam persidangan itu. Namun pengacara cantik itu ternyata….., yang kini malah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sendiri.**

**CHAPTER 1 : KYUUKETSUKI NO AIJIN NO TSUMA (KNANT)**

Peti mati itu bergerak perlahan-lahan, sepertinya ada yang ingin membukanya dari dalam. Perlahan-lahan pula tutup peti itu bergerak kesmping hingga terbuka seluruhnya.

Suara lolongan anjing terdengar mengalun panjang.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi jangkung berjubah hitam bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk terpaku sebentar.

Laki-laki itu berwajah menyeramkan. Sinar matanya menusuk tajam, tulang pipinya bertonjolan, bibirnya mengatup tanpa senyum, berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman. Ia merentangkan kedua belah tangannya, lalu bergerak mirip gerakan sayap seekor burung yang hendak terbang. Lambat laun tubuh lelaki yang ada di dalam peti mati itu berubah wujud, menjadi seekor kelelawar besar. Binatang berwajah menyeramkan dan berteliga panjang itu terbang sambil mengeluarkan bunyi lengking yang mendirikan bulu kuduk setiap orang.

"Kiaaaakk…! Kiaaaakkkrrrr…"

Kelelawar itu terbang berputar-putar didalam bangunan tua yabg disebut puri, berlangit-langit tinggi. Kemudian ia meluncur keluar melalui lubang angin. Menembus keremangan malam yang bercahaya rembulan pucat. Pada saat itu suara lolongan anjing semakin senter. Bersahutan dari tempat jauh yang satu ketempat jauh yang satunya lagi.

Sekalipu cahaya rembulan hanya membuat malam menjadi pucat, namun suasana itu justru membawa alam pikiran manusia menuju kedunia cinta, penuh keromantisan. Tak heran jika malam seperti itu dimanfaatkan oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta untuk saling duduk berhadapan disebuah taman. Taman yang berpohon rindang. Huntan yang bukan hutan sebenarnya , melainkan pepohonan yang berfungsi sebagai penghijau kota.

Keromantisan suasana dikota itu bukan hanya dinikmati oleh satu pasangan saja, banyak dari mereka yang saling berpasangan dan tempat merekapun berjauhan. Mereka tak pernah menyadari bahwa diatas mereka sedang terbang seekor kelelawar yang sedang mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya, menerobos dedaunan, mencari sasaran untuk kepentngan mistiknya.

Darah.

Renbulan berdarah. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah rembulan tak lagi kuning,tapi merah saga. Seperi lempengan besi yang terpanggang api. Namun cahayanya msih menyinari bumi. Warna pucat masih meghiasi malam tanpa tanpa kurang dari keromantisannya. Bukan hanya taman yang dijadikan tempat bermadu kasih, tetapi sudut-sudut halaman, serambi rumah, sisi kebun belakang rumah, bahkan bangunan-bangunan kosong yang belum jadi dan pembangunannya tidak dilanjutkan lagi, juga menjadi ajang kemesraan masing-masing pasanga. Bukan hanya muda-mudi yang bercinta , namun yang tua dan yang separuh bayapun ikut memadu kasih dalam temaramnya cahaya rembulan merah saga.

Bias cahaya rembulan yabg menerobos lewat celah-celah dedaunan mengilhami naluri seorang wanita muda yang pernah menikah diusia 24tahun. Hanya satu tahun masa perkawinannya itu berjalan, ia harus menyandang gelar janda Karena perceraian dengan sang suami. Namun setatus janda bukan menjadi ganjalan hidup bagi seorang Uzumaki Karin, terbukti ia tetap bisa menikmati hidup dengan tenang dan enjoy selama dua tahun tanpa seoarang suami.

Menurut rekan-rekannya yang sering bertandang di salonnya, atau para pelanggannya, itu dianggap memiliki mantera ghaib yang membuat hati orang bersimpati padanya, lawan jenis akan terpikat secara diam-diam. Karin sering disanjung sebagai wanita yang awet muda. Dalam usianya 26tahun seperti masih 23tahun. Tapi ia memprotes keras dan menyagkal anggapan yang mengatakan dirinya memakai susuk mistik ataupun memiliki mantera awet muda.

"Resep awet muda bukan dari susuk ataupun mantera ghaib. Aku punya resep awet muda sendiri yang terus terang saja tidak bisa ku beberkan rahasianya kepada siapapun". Ujar Karin disuatu saat didepan rekan-rekan sebayanya ataupun para pelanggannya.

Malam yang romantis ini, Karin membawa resep awet mudanya kebelakang rumah, karena rumahnya dihuni bukan oleh dirinya sendiri , tapi ada Juugo dan Suigetsu. Meski malam telah larut , sunyi telah merambah kepermukaan bumi , tapi Kari tetap tidak ingin membawa obat awet mudanya itu kedalam rumah, apalagi kedalamkamar tidurnya. Jika ada yang mengetahui akan sangat berbahaya jadinya. Gempar dan heboh. Karenanya, ia memanfaatkan halaman belakang yang masih lega dan ditumbuhi oleh pepohonanjenis buah, cukup rindang dan aman.

Tanah belakang rmah itu hanya dibatasi dengan pagar bamboo, itupun tak terlalu rapat, banyak yang sudah patah dan hilang dari tempatnya. Dibawah pohon itu ada batang pohon yang sudah tumbang sejak lama, karena ukurannya cukup besar maka dibiarkan sajabatang pohon kering itu tetap disana.

Kini batang pohon yang sudah kering itu dijadikan tempat duduk bagaikan bangku panjang dalam kemiringan tertentu. Karin duduk disana tanpa takut gelap, tanpa khawatir dihinggapi serangga maupun ular yang dapat mematuk kakinya. Sebab selama ini tempat itu memang aman oleh binatang jenis itu. Bahkan nyamukpun jarang mengganggu.

Maka karinpun terkesan cuek sekali dengan udara malam yang menghembuskan angin dingin. Terbukti kecuekanya itu dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Hanya sehelai dress tanpa lengan, memiliki kancing depan sampai kebawah dan panjang dan panjan tak sampai mencapai lututnya. Sangat cekak. Memang selayaknya dress itu untuk tifur atau melakukan sisa kegiatan sebelum tidur, atau sekedar pakaian sementara sesudah mandi.

Karin yang berkulit putih, terkesan liat dan sekal sekalitubuhnya itu, sengaja diam dan menikmati rokok kesukaannya. Rupanya ada yang ditunggu oleh wanita berambut panjang berwarna itu. Dalam benaknya terbayang yang ditunggu-tunggunya seusai janji. Dalam keresahan tak sabarnya, bayangan-bayangan wajah belia itu muncul menggoda. Masih polos, tidak berjerawat, bekulit putih, berhidung mancung berbibir ranum tanpa nikotin dan bermata lugu. Wajah itu adalah wajah remaja yang benar-benar masih tampak hijau, namun sudah tampak garis-garis ketampananya. Remaja yang berasal dari Clan Sarutobi itu biasa dipanggil Konohamaru. Usianya belum genap 17tahun. Siswa kelas 3 diKonohagakuen High School. Namun pertumbuhsn badannya yang pesat membuat Konohamaru sererti sudah dewasa. Tinggi badannya sedang, perawakanya tidak terlalu gemuk, tapi juga tidak kurus. Tegap. Selalu tampil rapi dan bersih, sebab dia memang bersal dari keluarga berekonomi kuat. Gizi dan makanannya terjamin.

Hatake Kakashi, teman pamannya Konohamaru itu membuka usaha sendiri dengan dibantu modalnya oleh Jiraiya. Usaha itu berupa rental VCD, laser disk dan took buku, yang berjarak 5 rumah dari salonnya Karin. Pesewaan itu bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan, tapi juga untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan Jiraiya. Namun 3tahun yang lalu setelah Naruto datang dari Uzumakigakure usai menuntaskan kuliahnya dan mendapatkan gelar sajana, ia juga jadi ikut menjaga rental tersebut bersama Konohamaru.

Lewat persewaan itulah Karin mulai melirik Konohamaru. Bidikan Karin mengenai sasran, karena ia memang mempunyai kiiat sendiri untuk hal itu. Tak heran jika tadi sore ketika Karin menyewa VCD untuk Suigetsu dia sempat bertemu dengan Konohamaru, karena Kakashi dan Jiraiya sedang ditempat syuting untuk pembuatan film baru.

"Film yang tempo hari kopinjampada Kakashi-san itu masih ada?"

"Yang mana ya?"

"Itu-tuh** "Icha-icha Paradise"…"**

Konohamaru tersipu malu, ia tau yang dimaksud Karin adalah film porno, maka ia terpaksa menjawab dengan berlagak mengtur piringn-piringan pada raknya masing-masing.

"kayaknya udah ga ada tuh Neesan"

Karin tak berani bersura keras karena disitu ada Naruto yang sedang membaca novel terbarunya Jiraiya.

"Yaaahhhhh, kemana sih kok nggak ada?"

"Tau tuh .. Mungkin disimpan Naruto-niican atau Kaka-jaasan"

"Haaahhh" Karin mengeluh kecewa ."Terus gimana dong?"

"Apanya?" Bisik Konohamaru pelan, berlagak tak menatap Karin.

"Kalau aku kepengen liat film itu gimana?" Konohamaru tersipu-sipu, ia didekati Karin lagi semakin dekat. "Carikan dong.." Desak Karin."Aku sudah nggak tahan nih, kepinin buru-buru santai"

"Minta aja sendiri pada Naruto-niican atau tunggu Kaka-jiisan pulang"

"Ssstt!" Karin makin berbisik, "Sebagai gantinya Kamu aja ya..?'

"Ahh Neesan.." Konohamaru malu sekali

"Ntar malam ku tunggu ditempat biasanya" Konoha,aru tersenyum tanpa jawaban "Kamu nanti malam ada acara?"

"Nggak" Jawabnya tegas

"Diatas jam sepuluh yaa…?"

"Lihat saja nanti"Jawab Konohamaru pelan sekali. Karin lega. Ia meninggalkan rental tersebut. Jawaban itu menunjukan bahwa Konohamaru tidak keberatan dengan undanngannya. Toh dua undangan sebelumnya juga memiliki jawaban seperti itu, dan Konohamaru tetap datang menemuinya.

TBC… WIP…

next episode..


End file.
